


Something Old

by PriestGuts



Series: Raleigh's "Lost Words" Drabble Prompts~ [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demo with Rimestock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old

Going through his things was always a little hard. There was so much junk that he kept laying around that Tavish just didn’t know what to do with it most of the time. So occasionally, on a slow weekend, he would go through and trash some things, just to get rid of a little bit of the hazard of having all those obstacles laying around all those explosives; it did make for a very dangerous situation at times.

But there were always a few things that he just couldn’t seem to make himself part with. Whether they were small trinkets from his childhood or just things that he found particularly interesting, he couldn’t part with them. One of these things included an old Almanac that had the pages written all over in. The handwriting varied from page to page as if it had been passed around and several people had written the runes inside of it.

He’d only ever been able to translate small bits and pieces of the writing here and there, but it was still important to him. It was a piece of his culture, his history, and it meant a lot to have it. He smiled as he leafed through the pages slowly, his own handwriting mixed it with the runes now, having written down the small translations. Sitting scrawled at the top of the last page were the words, “We are so Proud of you.”


End file.
